


Hoe

by joy_infires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mingyu is a flirt, Trainee Days, hansol cheers him up, hansoon, meanie, soonsol, soonyoung is jealous too, the cringe is real y'all, this is such shit oml, um idk what this is, wonsol, wonwoo is jealous, written in early 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In which Mingyu is a hoe and Wonwoo is down bc of it. Hansol cheers him up and Soonyoung is jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you do something with your hair?” Wonwoo rolled his eyes when he heard Mingyu’s question from across the room. “No, it’s the same as always”, Seungkwan answered. Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu smiling down at Seungkwan. “Really? I think you look extra cute today”, he said.

Seungkwan blushed. Wonwoo huffed. He just couldn’t believe Mingyu’s behavior. The younger had been like this all day; constantly flirting with the members, not sparing him a single glance. Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was a huge flirt but that didn’t make it okay. He liked the younger ever since their first conversation but he never confessed and Mingyu was just too much of an oblivious hoe to notice.

Wonwoo hated days like these where Mingyu just had eyes for Seungkwan - or any other member for that matter. It was those days where he just sat around with his iPad on his lap, not socializing with anyone. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and tell Mingyu how he felt.

“Hyung!”, he heard Mingyu call so he looked up, hoping that he was the one he’d addressed. He saw Mingyu pull Seungcheol on his lap as they watched Seokmin and Seungkwan play around. Wonwoo forced his eyes back onto his iPad.

“Wonwoo-hyung. Do you want to go over the choreo with me? I was practicing with Minghao but then Jun showed up and they disappeared together...”, he heard Hansol ask. He looked up to find the younger standing there with his hand stretched out.

“Nah...I’ve practiced it with Jihoon earlier. Go ask someone else”, Wonwoo replied coldly. Hansol pouted before he went over to Mingyu’s gathering and sat down on the floor. Wonwoo felt a little bad for the younger and hoped that his words weren’t too harsh.

He noticed that the person on Mingyu’s lap was no longer Seungcheol but Soonyoung. He huffed again. It was sickening how he just kept playing around with everyone and how they all just clung onto him – even his hyungs.

Wonwoo saw Hansol getting up again. He shook his head at Mingyu and went to another corner of the room after he picked his laptop up from the floor. “Mingyu! You should also pay attention to your favorite hyung!”, Joshua whined. “Of course. Come here, hyung!”, Mingyu replied and pulled Joshua on one leg while Soonyoung still sat on the other.

That was it. Wonwoo couldn’t stand it anymore. He rose from the floor and adjusted his beanie before he walked out of the practice room. That fucking hoe...why the heck did he even still like him?

“Hyung!”, someone called after him after he’d left the building. He turned around to see Hansol jog up to him. “I saw you leave...are you okay?”, he asked. Wonwoo nodded. “I just have a headache so I’m heading back to the dorm.” “I’ll come along. The guys are kinda annoying and I don’t want to practice alone”, Hansol said. Wonwoo just nodded again and so they proceeded to go back to the dorm.

“Should I go get you some medicine for your headache?”, Hansol asked as soon as they’d arrived home. “No, it’s okay...it kinda faded due to the fresh air”, Wonwoo answered and sat down on the couch. “Sit with me”, he added and patted the spot next to him. Hansol sat down next to Wonwoo and snuggled up to him, being the adorable kitten he was. 

“Why are you really here?”, Wonwoo asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Hansol sighed. “For the same reason you are”, he answered. “A headache?” The younger chuckled. “No, because I couldn’t stand it anymore...Mingyu’s behavior”, he admitted.

Wonwoo looked at him. “Do you...like Mingyu or anything?”, he asked carefully, not sure if he actually wanted to hear the answer. “No, I know that you like him, though”, Hansol answered. His statement left no room for objection so Wonwoo didn’t even bother. “I like Soonyoung but he’s just so caught up with Mingyu so...”, the younger trailed off.

“It must be a lot harder for you. I mean, sorry...but Mingyu is a hoe”, he said, causing Wonwoo to chuckle. “Yeah well, what can I say...I always pick the wrong guys”, the older said with a small smile on his face.

“Maybe he’d stop if you, like...talked to him”, Hansol suggested. “I can’t. If I confess to him he’ll either reject me or make me one of his side hoes”, Wonwoo said. “But I think that you should talk to Soonyoung. He’s just a victim of Mingyu’s charms.” Hansol chuckled.

“A victim of Mingyu’s charms? That sounds just terrible”, he said. “Either way, I’m not brave enough to confess to Soonyoung. He’s like...I don’t know, a god or something and I’m just a noodle.”

Wonwoo put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “You’re not a noodle. Actually, I think you’re hot”, he said that and it wasn’t even a lie. “Really?”, Hansol asked and looked up at him. Wonwoo nodded. “If I didn’t like Mingyu I’d probably be after you”, he admitted.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better”, Hansol argued. He was thankful that his hyung tried to cheer him up but he didn’t want his pity. “I’m not. I mean it”, Wonwoo assured him. Hansol was about to say something when Wonwoo suddenly placed his fingers under his chin before he tilted his head up and connected their lips.

For some strange reason Hansol didn’t feel the need to pull back. He knew that this was not of any romantic nature so he just let it happen. Wonwoo kept one arm around his shoulders and put the other one around his waist.

He lifted the younger up to place him on his lap without breaking their kiss. Hansol licked his hyung’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which he was granted almost immediately. He tried to dominate the kiss but Wonwoo just smirked against his lips, taking control effortlessly. The older’s hands wandered under Hansol’s shirt and settled on his hips.

Eventually, they had to break the kiss for air. They stared at each other for a few seconds. “Believe me now?”, Wonwoo asked, slightly out of breath. Hansol grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess...”, he said. “Do you always cheer people up like that?” Wonwoo grinned back.

“Only the hot ones”, he replied. “Too bad we both like someone else”, he added. Hansol nodded and climbed off of his hyung’s lap. “We should make a pact! If we confess to Mingyu and Soonyoung and they reject us then the two of us will just start dating. You know, in order not to end up forever alone”, Wonwoo suggested. “Also, you’re a good kisser so I wouldn’t mind repeating this from time to time”, he added. Hansol chuckled and nodded at the other’s suggestion. “Sounds like a plan.”

The next day at the practice room Mingyu approached Wonwoo. “Hyung”, he exclaimed enthusiastically. Wonwoo crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you actually sparing me a glance today? I feel honored”, he said, huffing at Mingyu’s clueless face. “What? Are all your other play toys busy?” “What are you talking about?”, Mingyu questioned.

“I’m talking about you! You keep flirting with everyone here. And on days like yesterday when everyone’s on your ass you don’t even look at me! Don’t you know how that kind of behavior makes me feel? Or do you just not care?” “I...I didn’t know...”, Mingyu stammered.

“Of course not. You’re too busy with your fanboys to actually give a fuck about the lanky boy in the corner”, Wonwoo almost yelled. Mingyu looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize...” “I like you, Mingyu. And your behavior hurts me.”

The younger looked back up again. “I actually like you too...I mean I’m a flirt and all, I know that but I really do like you. And if my behavior didn’t piss you off too much I’d like to ask you out.”

Wonwoo would be lying if he said that the younger’s confession didn’t catch him off guard. But he wasn’t that easy of a guy. “I don’t know. I have no intentions of becoming one of your hoes”, the older answered.

“You won’t! I’ll prove it to you! I’ll earn it! I promise that I won’t do anything that upsets you!”, Mingyu said and grabbed both of Wonwoo’s hands. “There’s another thing, though...I kinda made out with Hansol yesterday. We were both upset and I indicated it”, the older admitted. “Oh...so...are you two-“

“No, no we’re not! We just kinda cheered each other up. I have no romantic feelings for him and he doesn’t have any for me. I just wanted you to know that, just in case...”, Wonwoo interrupted him with his explanation.

“Well, I still want to go out with you...so will you?”, Mingyu asked. Wonwoo thought about it for a bit. Was that what he wanted? Definitely. But what if it didn’t work out? It would be more than awkward if they started dating and then broke up. And he could get his heart broken with that boy.

“I’ll give you a chance”, Wonwoo finally said. “Really?”, Mingyu asked, surprised. He jumped at Wonwoo and engulfed him in a hug. “I won’t screw it up! As long as you don’t kiss Hansol again”, he said, only mumbling the last part. “I won’t”, Wonwoo answered, returning the hug with a chuckle.

_What the two of them didn’t notice was that someone overheard their conversation. And one thing he heard did not amuse him at all._


	2. Chapter 2

„I kinda made out with Hansol yesterday..." Soonyoung froze when he heard Wonwoo say these words. He stood a few feet away from him and Mingyu, able to catch a few bits of their conversation. Why the heck would Wonwoo and Hansol...? It was obvious that Wonwoo liked Mingyu so why the hell couldn't he keep his hands to himself?

Soonyoung was too pissed to listen to the rest of their conversation. He went outside to sit on the stairs for a bit but he was faced with another member that already sat there - Hansol.

"Hi", the younger greeted when he spotted Soonyoung standing there. "Hey..." He tried not to show any sign of anger but he seemed to fail. "Did you have a fight with someone? You look kinda pissed off", Hansol stated.

Soonyoung huffed. "Me? No...what makes you say that?", he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Okay, what is it?", Hansol questioned. "Nothing, okay?! It's fucking nothing!", Soonyoung yelled, causing the other to flinch. Hansol wasn't used to that kind of tone from his favorite hyung.

"Okay...I'll leave you alone then", Hansol said and got up to go back inside. "What, are you gonna go cry to 'Wonwoo hyung' now?", Soonyoung mocked. Hansol stopped in his tracks before he turned around and walked up to the older, now obviously pissed off as well.

"Listen, I don't know what your fucking problem is but it's annoying the shit out of me. I don't know what Wonwoo hyung did to you but instead of pissing on my leg you should go and sort it out with him!", Hansol spat.

Soonyoung glared back at him, of course not intimidated by the Hansol's tone or the closeness of their faces. "Fine. As long as you're aware that 'sorting it out' means punching him in his goddamn face!", he snapped. "What on earth is wrong with you today?", Hansol asked, raising his voice a little. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE CAN'T KEEP HIS FUCKING HANDS OFF OF YOU!", Soonyoung yelled back and grabbed the younger by the collar.

"What?", Hansol asked. "Don't act so innocent. I know that you two have something going on with each other", Soonyoung hissed. Hansol raised both eyebrows at the older. "Even IF Wonwoo and I had 'something going on'...why would that piss you off so much?", he asked, unable to hold back a cocky smirk.

Soonyoung's eyes widened for a second before he let go of the younger. "It doesn't...in fact, do what you want", he said and sighed in an annoyed tone. Then he turned around and almost sprinted down the stairs.

Hansol's face fell. He thought that maybe, just maybe Soonyoung was actually jealous. But that he would mean that he liked him. He didn't seem like that just now. And he also never showed any signs before so why would he suddenly act like that?

Hansol went back to the practice room where he saw Mingyu with Wonwoo. He smiled, happy that at least those two seemed to make a process. Wonwoo smiled giddily and Mingyu intertwined their hands. Hansol sighed and sat down by the mirror.

What was Soonyoung's problem? Could he really be jealous? Or was he just bothered by the fact that two band mates made out? He just couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, what is it?", Wonwoo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed the older coming over. "I think Soonyoung is mad at me...and you", Hansol admitted. Wonwoo furrowed his brows and took a seat next to him. "Why is that?", he asked.

"Did you tell him about...uh...yesterday?", the younger asked. Wonwoo shook his head. "I've only told Mingyu...maybe he overheard. But it's a good sign when he's mad. That means it bugs him", he stated. Hansol hummed in thought. Was it possible that Soonyoung really did like him?

"He wants to punch you, though...", Hansol informed him. Wonwoo just grinned. "See, that's an even better sign. You should go and talk to him!" "But-" "No buts. Go!", Wonwoo demanded. Hansol gulped before he got up. He looked back at Wonwoo who just gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Hansol found Soonyoung in front of the building's front door. "I thought you left...", Hansol stated, startling the older a little. "I was going to...but my phone is still upstairs", Soonyoung replied without looking at Hansol.

"I'm sorry about earlier", the younger said. Soonyoung didn't answer right away. Instead, he just stared off into nothing. "Me too. I don't even know why I freaked out like that...I guess I was just pissed", he finally said.

"There's nothing between me and Wonwoo. Yesterday was a onetime thing and it probably won't happen again", Hansol explained. Soonyoung gave him a shocked look. "Onetime thing? Did you...?" he trailed off. Hansol shook his head vigorously. "No! We only kissed...but it wasn't because we like each other or anything like that. It was just because we were...I don't know, down I guess. I don't like him like that", the younger informed his hyung.

"You two are weird. Is that how you cheer people up?" Soonyoung asked, not sounding pissed or shocked anymore but amused. "Only the hot ones", Hansol mumbled under his breath. "What?", Soonyoung asked. "Nothing", the younger replied with a chuckle. "So...it really won't happen again?"

Hansol shook his head. "It won't. Because I like you", he finally admitted. He figured that he better told him now before he chickened out. "You what?", Soonyoung questioned. "I like you. But you were always around Mingyu so I thought I wouldn't stand a chance anyway...", Hansol explained and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry...", Soonyoung said. "I know, I know. You don't like me back and I just ruined our friendship...", Hansol rambled and buried his face in his hands. Maybe he should have chickened out after all...

The older couldn't help but chuckle. "No, you idiot. I was trying to say that I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier because if I had I would have made a move earlier and...well...", he trailed off. "So basically...I like you too and I'm sorry for acting like an asshole to you", he finished.

Hansol had looked up at him mid-sentence, staring as if to make sure he heard it correctly. "So...you do like me back?", he asked. Soonyoung chuckled again. "That's what I just said", he confirmed.

"Really?" Soonyoung rolled his eyes playfully and quickly pecked Hansol's lips. "Yes, really", he said, laughing at the blush that crept up the younger's cheeks as he touched his lips absent-mindedly.

_Needless to say that Hansol and Wonwoo never had to make use of their pact..._


End file.
